I Love You
by Kick Caskett
Summary: I Love You. Words that you might think are easy to say, but in reality are not. Castle loves Beckett and Beckett loves Castle, but how will they tell each other... Series of One-Shots and Prompt Fic!
1. Late at night or early in the morning

**A/N: Nearly every Castle fan in the world wants Castle and Beckett to say 'I Love You' to each other. So therefore I decided to write the several different ways they could say it. This one is sort of set somewhere after 'The Limey'. This will hopefully be a series of one-shots but let's see how we go. Most of all please REVIEW! If you have any ideas, Please let me know! (By the way if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I am sorry :D)**

Chapter 1: Really late at night or really early in the morning.

After a long day at work being the amazing kick-arse cop she is, Katherine Beckett made her way through her apartment. She placed her gun in the drawer next to her king sized bed. She then proceeded to stroll over to her white dresser and placed her mother's necklace and father's watch in the jewellery box her mum brought for her on her 16th birthday. She turned her attention to the clock on the wall. The clock ticking was the only sound that could be heard throughout the apartment. 1:15am. Beckett knew that she would have to be back at the precinct in a couple of hours to finish all the paper work from her most recent case, a young girl was murdered by her father and then dumped into the Hudson River. The case took its toll on everyone, especially on Castle. Castle drew parallels between Alexis and the murder victim. He barley spent any of his week at the precinct and when he was there he didn't sprout a single theory. He just sat there in his chair and was quite barely speaking a word. Beckett also noticed that he didn't bring her a double shot espresso every time he came into the precinct. Maybe he was just distracted. The more she began to think about his behaviour the more she realised that he seemed to be pulling away. He would arrive at the crime scene alone, he would say no to following up leads with Beckett and Beckett noticed how they seemed to be so out of sync. Beckett began to think about the reasons why he was being so distance. It had been nearly five years since they first met. Maybe he was just tired of following her around, solving murders, risking his life. He had a book deal for three Nikki Heat books and he had nearly finished the third book, maybe he was going to leave soon. Maybe he was just being distant in order to find the right way of breaking the news. Beckett then turned her head to the clock once again. 2:19am. Beckett had just laid in her bed for an hour. ONE HOUR! Just thinking about him. _Dear God. _She knew that there was a connection between them. She knew what she really felt. But she also knew that she was scared. She knew how overwhelming these feelings were. _Stop it!_ Kate knew that if she didn't at least attempt to get some sleep now, she never would. She slid down under the sheets and pulled them over her head. She began to close her eyes, but all she could think of was him, same as every night. She began to toss and turn trying to find the right spot in her massive bed that made her not feel alone. Just as she was about to fall into a deep sleep she heard a knock at the door.

"Urrrrrggggghhhhh" moaned Beckett as she absently grabbed her gun from out of the drawer. There was then another series of knocks at the door. Beckett rolled over and once again saw the clock. 2:57am. _This person was about to be dead!_ Beckett finally placed her feet on the floor and got out of her bed just as another series of knocks were heard echoing through the apartment.

"Why!" mumbled Beckett as she slowing, barley able to open her eyes made her way to the door. Whoever was behind the wooden frame would be face with an angry, sleep deprived Kate Beckett with a gun in her hand that was ready to kill at the pull of the trigger. As she was inches away from the door, another series of knocks once again filled the apartment.

"I'm coming!" screamed Beckett as she was seconds away from opening the door. _What does this insane, and about to be murdered human being want?_ thought Beckett. She opened the door in one swift movement and her mouth made the shape of an O once she saw who it was…

"Castle! What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Beckett finally opening her eyes to full capacity.

"Kate! I know you might be mad at me, but pleeeeaaase don't shoot" said a scared and almost frightened Castle who had flinched as soon as the door opened.

"Considering you are at my apartment at three o'clock in the morning, you better have a damn good excuse or I _will_ shot you." Beckett emphasised the will, to which Castle reacted by pushing the lump that was in his throat down. Castle realised that considering Beckett still had her gun pointing at him it was best just to get on with it.

"I love you." These were the only words that came out of his mouth. It was either really late at night or really early in the morning depending which way you look at it and he knew that this probably wasn't the time or place but her needed to say it now.

Beckett was frozen. She stood there; gun is outstretched about to shot. The man that she now knows that she is in love with is standing their telling he loves her. However Beckett is still frozen and is struggling to form words. "W-What"

"I love you. And I would have rather said it when you weren't holding a gun at me" Castle felt a smirk forming on his face. The woman he had loved for nearly over a year now was standing there. She had no make-up on, was wearing an oversized NYPD sweatshirt with matching pants and he still thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in the entire world. He put his heart on the line for her. He thought that she felt the same way, but considering she just stood there, still holding the gun, not moving she obviously didn't feel the same way. Castle was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his. He turned his head back around and saw that Beckett was holding _his_ hand with a smile on her face.

"Rick" Beckett took a breath and continued. "I love you too"

Beckett tossed her gun into her apartment, stepped forward and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on his lips. Finally they gave in to all the feeling that had been building up between them and hopefully would never go back.


	2. I scream for ice scream

**A/N: Thank you to all who have so far reviewed/favourite/alerted this story. But I would really appreciate if you could spend a couple of seconds to REVIEW! Well anyways here is the second chapter. This chapter is set sometime in the not too distant future. Enjoy! (I know its short, but I really wanted to write a chapter based on this idea). Also this chapter was written for my best friend Yochabel (Proof enough :D)**

Chapter 2: I scream you scream we all scream for ice-cream.

Suspended 1000 feet in the air, away from all other forms of civilisation, Beckett laid asleep on the plane with Castle's head nuzzled on her shoulder. She started to awake from her little nap and noticed that there was something sprawled across her. She gently opened her eyes to find a ruggedly handsome man lying there. A smile was brought to her face. She sat there and studied him from a moment. His short brown locks were messed up and Beckett had to resist the urge to not fix it. _He was so damn cute when he was sleeping._ Beckett continued to study him. He was calmly breathing. His chest moving in and out, quite evenly. She could feel his heart beating. It was beating pretty fast and funnily enough matched her own heartbeat. Beckett began to move her head trying not to wake Castle up. Kate noticed that there was very few people awake. The inflight movie had finished, some murder mystery that Beckett really enjoyed. Many fell asleep as according to New York time it was just after midnight. However Kate Beckett could no longer get to sleep. She couldn't move very much as she didn't want to disturb Castle. Thankfully the flight attendant's began making their way down the aisle seeing if anyone was awake and whether they wanted any desert. Beckett could see them making their way to the seats that herself and Castle occupied.

"Would you guys like any desserts?" whispered the young woman as she stopped in front of the aisle with a cart in hand. Beckett feeling a little peckish decided to see what her options were.

"What have you got there?" whispered Beckett. She could still see that Castle was asleep so decided that she would see if there was anything he might want.

"Well we have apple pie, sticky date pudding and some…"

"Ice-Cream!" yelled Castle. Beckett almost jumped out of her seat at the abrupt sound. Last time she looked over at him, he was fast asleep. The flight attendant noticed the sudden outburst and walked over to the two.

"Yes. We have strawberry, chocolate or vanilla ice-cream with a banana or strawberries on top as well as a choice between chocolate sauce or rainbow sprinkles. Would you like a lover delights special to share?" winked the blond haired flight attendant.

"No." Beckett said plainly. Beckett realised how rude she just sounded and thought she might want to give a reason to why she just sounded so cold. "I mean no thanks, I won't have any"

"I'll have a chocolate sundae with extra chocolate sauce please." Castle's eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. As childish as he was, she knew that she _loved him._

"I love you." Beckett barely whispered these words, barley knowing that they had come out of her mouth. She had been holding them in for so long. Castle mouth was full of ice-cream but he knew exactly what she just said and couldn't help himself. He wanted to hear it again just to make sure he really heard what she just said.

"Sorry did you say something Beckett?"

"I said I love you" barley whispered Beckett once again. Castle clearly knew what she was saying, but wanted her to shout it out.

"I'm sorry, could you speak a little louder"

"I LOVE YOU!" screamed Beckett. As soon as the words left her lips she realised that she was in a plane full of people. She buried her head in her hands. Beckett could then fell that Castle was moving around in his seat. _Oh God he is going to jump out of the plane isn't he._

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I LOVE KATHERINE BECKETT. I LOVE HER. I LOVE HER. I LOVE HER" shouted Castle at the top of his lungs.

To shut Castle up from continuing to scream, she grabbed his face in her face and covered his lips with her. All their chemistry, passion and love went into that kiss. He broke apart and both started into each other eyes. They both knew at that exact moment that they were in love, and would remain that way forever.


	3. Music can be deafening

**A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/alerted this story. It means so much. If anyone has an idea for this story please let me know and I will try and write a chapter on it. By the way this chapter is longer that my other ones and has more of a story to it…so ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 3: Music can be deafening

Loud music was pumping. Everyone was dancing. The smell of strong alcohol breath was in the air. Yes, Beckett and Castle were in a night club. Their most recent case had led them there after all. A guy showed up dead in front of a pet store with a pair of high heels stabbed into his chest. Castle, of course, was enthusiastic about this case as he just _loved_ psychotic killers. They didn't have many leads at the moment; all they knew was that he was at Club Flamingo the night he died. So tonight Castle and Beckett both dress up in their _young-hip_ clothing and went to a night club. Their plan for tonight was to ask around and see if anyone knew the victim or spoke to him last night. As far as they knew this was the last place he was seen. They made their way through the club keeping their eyes out for anyone that looked suspicious. Castle and Beckett made their way on to the dance floor trying to blend in; they after all didn't want others in the club to know they were in fact a cop and a writer. Beckett decided that she was thirsty and needed a drink, there was nearly no air present in the club after all. She motioned to Castle of what she was doing and he also symbolized that he was also thirsty. She then began to strut over to the bar to get a drink. She noticed that there was a young female bartender, and thought it was the perfect place to start her investigation.

"What can I get you, madam" asked the bartender in the nicest way possible. Beckett could barely hear her over the music thought.

Beckett grabbed the menu that was sitting on the bench top and began to read through it. She turned straight to the vodka section to look for a strong, hard drink for herself. She began scanning through the menu, until she remember she was in fact working and she had to keep a clear head. "Yeah, I get a glass of scotch and a glass of water thanks" shouted Beckett as she placed the cardboard menu back on the counter.

"Sure thing madam. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks" she said as she walked off. Beckett looked away from the bar and saw _him. _Castle was still in the middle of the dance floor dancing awkwardly. She wanted to take her eyes off him but found herself unable to. As he continued to dance awkwardly, surround by lots of young woman, she couldn't help but smile at the man she loved. Yes Katherine Beckett loved Richard Castle. However she would never admit that to him or anyone else for that matter. She barely admitted it to herself. As Beckett sat by the bar, finally managing to take her eyes off him, she thought it was the perfect time to ask around about the victim and see what she could find out about him.

"Hello there" said Beckett. She approached the young man sitting at the bar next to her. "How are you tonight"

"I'm fine thanks." Beckett was relived to find that the first person she talked to appeared to be helpful and cooperative.

"Did you see this man last night" asked Beckett as she took the photo out of her dress and moved it closer to the man so he could study it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here at the club last night." Just as the young man finished speaking another man who was standing next to the bar as well over heard the conversation.

"I saw that man last night" said the man, hopefully trying to help, as he placed his drink down on the bar.

"Do you remember what he was doing here? Did you see him with anyone"

"I saw him arguing with some chick, pretty loudly behind the bar. And considering how loud the DJ was, they were screaming at each other pretty loudly. Security had to ask them to leave by the end as they were beginning to bother the entire club."

"Do you remember what the woman looked like?"

"Blond haired. Skinny. Pretty hot if you ask me." Beckett was getting a bit frustrated at the response she was getting. _I means can they get any more vague_, she thought

"Is there anything else you remember about the woman?" Beckett realised that this woman might have been the last person to see their vic alive and therefore would be a key suspect in her homicide investigation. Beckett noticed that the bartender returned from inside the little kitchen with her drinks, she knew she needed to hurry this conversation up. Beckett was about to open her mouth to ask another question when the man intervened.

"It was that woman there" shouted the young man. Beckett turned his head at the sudden outburst.

"Thanks for all your help" Beckett smiled as the two men both walked away. She began to speculate all the possible theories about the case and what really happened last night. Her train of thought was broken went the bartender came up to her and returned with her scotch and water.

"There you go." She pushed the drinks towards Beckett, to which Beckett placed to desired amount of money on the counter before moving the drinks closer to the edge.

"Thank you" replied Beckett as she pulled out the photo of the victim. She began to turn away and serve another club goer when Beckett stopped her in her tracks. "Did you see this man last night?" asked Beckett as she pushed the photo in front of her. Beckett couldn't help but notice the look on her face, it looked as if she saw a ghost. She also hesitated with her answer which made Beckett even more suspicious of the young girl.

"No I don't believe I have ever meet him before" she said as she picked up a freshly washed glass and began to clean it.

Beckett knew she was lying, but she had to see what else she was going to deny. "So you didn't you see him here last night?"  
>"I don't think I did. You know that many people come in and out of this club every night. It's hard to remember faces"<p>

"Well then. Thanks for the drinks" said Beckett as she smiled a fake smile. _She hated suspects that wouldn't cooperate. _She then began to leave the bar with the two drinks in hand. She purposely left the photo on the counter and observed what the young lady did next. As Beckett disappeared into the crowd, she saw the bartender take the photo off the counter and place it in her pocket. _She was deffinatly hinding something_ thought Beckett. She made her way over to the dance floor once again to meet with Castle. Castle notice she was coming over and decided he better speak to her about any findings she has found.

"Castle!" yelled Beckett into his ear. "Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" asked Beckett.

"Whatever do you have in mind detective?" said Castle with a cheeky smile on his tanned face.

"Castle!" Beckett slapped his arm quite hard. After all she was stronger than she looked. Castle just stood there and whined. Beckett began to walk off, to which Castle followed her like a lost puppy.

Beckett led Castle to a little corner of the club, where the music wasn't so loud. "Castle. That bartender" said Beckett as she rolled her eyes in the direction of the bar. "over there. Well I asked some of the people at the bar and they say that they saw the vic and her talking loudly last night. But when I asked her if she knew him she denied it."

"Well that's interesting. As I was on the dance floor I asked the young woman I was dancing with, and they always saw him with a different woman on each arm. But lately the bartender and him were always together as of late"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"If you are thinking that the bartender was more than just a one night stand, then yes"

"What if the bartender got annoyed and angry with his cheating ways and wanted to get some revenge."

"We need to take her into custody to see what else she is hiding" said Beckett as she walked away. Castle ran to keep up with Beckett as she was practically running back into the club.

"What's our plan?" asked Castle.

"Just follow my lead. OK Castle." Beckett then proceed to drag Castle onto the dance floor. Her plan was to dance, while looking for the perfect moment to pounce on their suspect. However Castle was oblivious to the plan and was confused to why Beckett was dancing with him. After dancing to upbeat, and nearly deafening music, a slower and more mellow, but still equally as loud song came on. Beckett moved forward until she was able to place her head on Castle chest. Even though she was still working, she could have a bit of fun with it. She loved teasing Castle. Well after all she knew he loved her. He said so after she was shot at Captain Montgomery funeral. She had felt the same way ever since but was afraid to say what she really felt. Beckett's head was firmly buried into Castle chest. She was wearing flat shoes night as she knew that dancing in heels was not a good idea. Therefore tonight Beckett was several inches shorter that Castle. Castle noticed this and liked the way her head fitted perfectly into his chest. _She is so damn cute_. They were dancing to the slow but yet still pumping music. Beckett quickly scanned the room looking for the bartender, but couldn't see her. She then raised her eyes and they meet the brown eyes before her. She looked into them and it was like she saw the other half of herself. Castle deeply stared into her eyes and he too had to admit that he saw his soul mate. Castle felt as if this was the perfect time to let her know. He had been planning to tell her for weeks now, but something always got in the way. Castle continued to look into those eyes and nothing was going to make him stop. He worked up the courage and was about to tell her.

All of a sudden as Castle opened his mouth and was about to say those three little words to Beckett, the music cut out all of a sudden. Instead of whispering, well considering the music was so deafening he was shouting I LOVE YOU to Beckett, she shouted it for the entire club to hear. Beckett froze at the declaration. She quickly lost eyes contact. She was looking over his shoulder and saw the bartender begin to leave the room. Beckett let go of Castle and ran for the door trying to stop her from leaving, after all she might be their murder. Beckett quickly caught up to her and tackled, gently of course, to the ground. Beckett then pulled her hand cuffs out of God knows where and arrested yet again another suspect. Beckett then proceed to read the bartender her Miranda rights. Castle still stood there dumbfounded. Before walking away with the scumbag, she turned back to the man she loved. He looked disappointed, like someone had ripped his heart out. Beckett knew they he put his heart on the line for her and she knew she felt the same way. Lanie had been telling her for weeks that there's no time like the present. Beckett thought _What the hell_. _What do I have to lose?_

"Castle!" she yelled across the room. "I love you too." And with that she walked out of the club with a smile on her face and left Castle frozen in disbelief.

**A/N: Thanks for reading CHAPTER 3! Please let me know of any ideas. I now want to make this a prompt fic, so therefore prompt away. Anyways I will hopefully post yet another chapter tomorrow! Also if you guys can check out 'The Case with the Living' by Thre3...its really good!**


End file.
